Dream Of Nightmares
by Link's Twin
Summary: My life changed when it started looking bigger on the inside. That was her explanation. the Doctor smiled.


_**A/N: Just a silly dream I had. I decided to write id due to the fact I couldn't get it out of my head. I know it might have some weird science stuff that might not go with the series, but I am only in season 4 of the series, so if there are any plot holes that could kill the entire show, please tell me and I will edit. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. BBC does.**_

My name is Rachel Marie James. Please remember that as I tell this story.

My friends and I were and are great Doctor Who fans. Every Friday and Saturday we gathered at My friend Chris's house. He was the first to introduce me and the Doctor. I fell in love with the series at first episode. All the alien and adventure captivated me in a way no other show had before. After the epic marathon we spent in taking a whole Saturday to watch 8 episodes of the show, I was walking home.

The sky was clear and the air crisp. The grass along the road and in the neighborhood park looked greener and softer. Of course I couldn't stop, I had to hurry home for dinner. Oh how I wish I had stopped. Maybe none of this would have happened.

I rounded a corner ,on the street and got the notion I was being watched. I turned just in time to see it. It stopped, freezing itself, the eyes open and menacing, the teeth jutting out and the hand mere inches from my shoulder. I knew this creature. It was born form the very series I loved.

Weeping Angel

I was horrified. No sound escaped my lips and no breath my lungs. I knew the rules, the Doctor's words echoing in my head.

"Don't blink." I told myself over and over. I backed away slowly. My heart restarted and the adrenaline started to rush. I realized to my horror, I needed to blink. My eyes started watering, the pain of the cool air scratching my eyes, the light from the sun burning them, it was too much.

Blink.

When my eye opened again, I was on my street. I hadn't moved an inch. I turned all around me and didn't stop to think. I ran home. Bursting through the front door, I dropped my bag like a rock and into the kitchen. I stopped to catch my breath and get a glass of liquid. I opened the fridge and found the juice. Someone came down the stairs.

"Leigh, is that you?" A voice called whilst moving into the kitchen. "I thought you had cheer today." I shut the door revealing a teen. He was tall and muscular with a head of brown hair. His face was frozen on me. His green eyes turned from shock to anger.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? IF YOU DONT GET OUT RIGHT NOW IM GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"

"Cut the crap Joel, I've had a good day so far and I don't need you ruining it for me." He didn't listen. He just pulled out his phone.

"I mean it I will!"I just stood there. He was just joking. We do this all the time as siblings. Apparently he was desperate to get me out of his house, because he went up stairs.

I just sat there blowing off this little game. It was stupid and immature. It was like when a child says "I'm going to tell!" And all the others do as he says for fear of the higher authority.

When he came downstairs with a gun, he became the higher authority.

"I'll give you to the count of 10 to get out of my house and to never return. One..."I stood and tried to reason.

"Joel you can't be serious! This is just a game!"

"Two..."

"Stop counting! My brow started sweating.

"Three..." I glanced around the room to find a calendar as if it was going to say it was April Fool's day. Nope September 19, 2012.

"Four..." As my eyes scanned the room for further exploitation I spotted it, all the family pictures. Everyone was in them but me.

" Five..." The gun cocked. I faced him in terror.

"Six..."He aimed for my head.

"Seven..." I bolted. My legs carrying me as fast as I could go.

"Eight..."I tore open the door

"Nine..."I jumped outside.

"Ten..." Nothing. No shot had been fired. I had escaped my house with my life. I kept running though. Never turn back.

Once at the park I passed earlier, I stopped to catch my breath. Man I was running a lot today. I sat and cried. It wasn't that I am an emotional person, it's just my brother pointed a gun at my head, didn't know who I was and almost killed me. On top of that the walls of my home had no sign I was a part of it.

After a while of tears, I started to think. What is going on? Am I totally crazy? Or is this a joke? I needed some advice. Chris was the only one I could think of. I saw a Weeping Angel, that I was sort of sure of, and with Weeping Angels comes the Doctor, so to the only expert I could think of, went I.

Stepping lightly, I knocked on the door. A tall man with a balding head answered, I knew him as Chris's dad.. He looked at me surprised.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Chris, is he here?" The man's face lit up as he told me to wait. Apparently no girl had come to call for his son before because as soon as Chris stepped on the front porch and the door closed, the blinds opened to where the man was looking out. Chris stood there in all his awesomeness. His brown hair was messed up like bed head and his jacket was strewn on his shoulders, with his plain t-shirt showing. He wore shorts.

"Sorry about my dad. So not to be rude or blunt, but why are you here? Of all the people you could have gone to-" I cut him off .

"Chris I need your help."

"With what? Look if this is a prank then I don't have time for it-"

"Just listen to me. It involves the Doctor." His light blue eyes widened.

"Come inside." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house.

"Dad I need the living room for a while."His dad willing to comply left everything and walked upstairs. Not without asking if we wanted anything before he left. We sat on the couch facing the TV. He opened his laptop.

The wallpaper on his computer was covered in poorly cut and pasted pictures of the doctor in various generations. There were a bunch of notes littering the desktop with places, times and dates. I turned towards him as he opened the internet, and the Word document.

"Okay so first off, what is your name?"

"Rachel James." He typed that into the space.

"How did you know my name?"

"I got it from a friend." I lied. He typed that too.

"Ok," He brushed that aside and continued. "How does this concern the Doctor?"

"Well more so Weeping Angels." He was silent. He pulled up the search engine and started typing and clicking away, keeping me in killer suspense. 5years, or rather 10 minutes passed and he finally turned to me.

"Is this what you saw?" He held up his computer to show me a picture of my killer.

"That's it, but how is that possible? The Doctor is just a TV show, owned by BBC."

"TV Show? No he is defiantly real. Isn't that why you came to me? You do believe the Doctor is real don't you?"

"The more and more I see here the more I believe he has to be, but if he is real then how do I get to him? He is the only one who can help me."

"And that's why you came to me isn't it? Someone told you I could help you find him?"

"Yeah." I lied again.

"I'm sorry I can't help." Chris closed his laptop and turned away from me.

"What? Why?" I was panicking now.

"I have spent so many countless hours searching for him, he is impossible to find, why no one knows. He just pops in and out of sight and history. The best anyone can do is look at his marks he has left on human history. They say the sound his box makes is one that echoes through history if you are lucky enough to hear it." His eyes glassed over as he spoke. He was living a memory.

"You're wrong. There is a difference between you and me Chris and that is, I won't just sit here and search the internet. I'm going to look for him." He stared at me and smiled.

"Good Luck."

I walked out the door into the fresh air. I had nothing. No money, no food, no cloths and no means of getting anywhere except by the feet on my body. With no other option I started walking. Where to? I don't know.

I started in Maine. The walk was a long one, but I made it. The coast was insight. The salt air filled my mouth and the breeze brushed my hair. I had never been to the coast before, so this was new. I was about to walk on, when I heard it.

The noise was subtle. It was one I had heard all too often and had dreamed would come for me. Where the captain of that ship would hold out his hand and say; Come with me.

I knew where it was. It was in an ally. 3 streets over. I ran to the ally, stopping before the wall edged into the ally. I peered around the corner. There it was. The TARDIS in all its glory, then the Captain. He stood alone, his eyes fixed on the device in his hands. He looked up, I retracted and turned away. He came out of the ally and taped his hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, Hello," His accent thick, strong and friendly. "My name is the Doctor and I'm wondering, have you seen anything out of the ordinary?" Of course I was speechless. Wouldn't you be? Here is the hero you have been waiting to meet and you finally do, so what do you say? Well I said:

"Hi." My face went into an awkward smile and a crippled wave.

"Are you alright?" His voice scared me.

"Um actually I did. It was the weirdest thing. This police box appeared in that ally and you stepped out."

"Oh, well yeah, I um-" his thing beeped and buzzed. He looked up at me. I continued.

"And I am so glad you did. I am not in the right place or the right time, I don't even think you are in the right place. I mean it started with the angel."

"Oh, you met a Weeping Angel, which is why this is going off. He gestured to the box.

"No, that's not it, this is different. They are only supposed to send you back in time, I didn't move a second! My entire life took a turn for the worse though. I mean I went home and, my family chased me out with a shotgun!"

"Hmm this is unusual, Not only the fact that your life was changed, but the fact that you knew about the angels. There is something about that, where did you learn that?"

"That's not important."

"Sure it is. It could be the core to the problem."

"I learned it from…you."

"Me? I haven't met you before."

"Yeah this is my first personal meeting too."

"Then how did you learn that from me?"

"This video."

"Oh did she show it to you?"

"Sally Sparrow? Yes." I lied again. I knew I couldn't tell the Doctor about my world, make him feel like nothing. How would you feel if you knew that your life was a lie? Could you go on knowing that there was a world where you only exist to please people in entertainment?

"OK, nice to meet you now follow me and I can take you back home." He started toward the TARDIS, I followed.

"You don't get it; this is my time, but not my world." I puffed angrily. He opened the door for me. I walked in speechless.

"Ok I get about the not your world thing, I'm just trying to think about how- yes it is bigger on the inside."

"It's beautiful." I breathed

"Aint she though." He smiled and leaned against the console and looked around. His eyes landed on me and he remembered what his last thought was.

"OK so tell me what happened." I explained every detail. He listened and thought.

"So the only difference is the fact you weren't born. That is it? Well then it's obvious what happened. You slipped. On your way to the past, you fell into a rift, a crack in time, it was small, but you fell through. Since you went from existing in one world at one time to never existing at all, the universe compensated by creating a new world and, landing you where you left off. So now there are 2 worlds in which the same girl lived and lives." He explained as though it was child's play.

"Great," I tried to understand that in my head, "So how do I go home?"

"That's the hard part. While rifts are easy to get small things through, like people, once they get through, it closes, time fixes itself. I am sorry, I am so sorry, but you have to stay here. I can't do anything."

"But, "my heart stopped "you're the Doctor. You are supposed to be able to do anything. You- you saved all those people! And you can't save me?!" My tears started and fell. I didn't want this to be my life. Why was it me?

"I am sorry. I am so sorry." He just stood there, giving me looks of sympathy. After a few minutes, I stood and wiped my tears. My heart was still broken, my life before was over, and my family worry for me, but I stood strong. I had to move on. Life would and I was not going to be left behind.

"Let's go." The Doctor looked at me in surprise.

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to live. Sitting here wasting my life moping about my family and my old life are not going to do me any good. I am going to move on, and hopefully, in time, I will find a better piece of mind."

"Would you consider, coming with me?" He asked it so quickly I didn't even register what he said till he waited.

"If you would have asked me yesterday, I would have said yes in a heard beat, but now that I have this new chance, I can be anything I want, to be something better then myself-"

"You can do that if you go with me."

"And live in a world where no one would care if Rachel Marie James died, if she was not there at all. Isn't that why you go around with companions, to have someone to care if you left or died? Someone to remember, that's why I can't go with you. I want to have someone to remember and say "That Rachel was great with all the things she did." The Doctor smiled.

"You Rachel Marie James are fantastic and brilliant. You have changed this negative outlook in this situation and have made it positive. I don't think I've met an optimist before. Well, I suppose this is good bye."

"If you ever need help saving the world, come find me. I'll always lend a helping hand." He nodded and led me out of the TARDIS. The sound echoed and left me standing in the dust. I walked on to a new life.

The Doctor walked into the library. He left the TARDIS in the Earth's orbit to check something. He pulled out a book; it was green and had yellowed pages. The cover was written in faded gold ink.

_The Autobiography of Rachel Marie James_

_Doctor of the Ages_

He smiled and flipped to a page.

"…_I remember the man. He taught me life is precious and I should help others in anyway possible. With that in mind I set to the future. All my achievements of cures and medical advancements were started in that moment."_

"_The moment Life started looking bigger on the inside." _

_**A/N: OK so the thing is I wasn't sure how this made since in my head, it just did, so while I sat here I thought "how can I make that seem possible?" If it's not cannon just tell me and I will change it or take it down depending on how much I screwed up. Remember I have only seen up to the last episode of season 4. 10**__**th**__** Doctor just left. Matt Smith, haven't formed an opinion on him yet. Until next time,**_

_**-Link's Twin**_


End file.
